vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Birthday
The Birthday is the forty-fifth episode of and the Season Three premiere. It will air on September 15, 2011. Synopsis IT’S MY PARTY — On the morning of Elena’s (Nina Dobrev) 18th birthday, Caroline (Candice Accola) is busy planning a party, but Elena is focused on searching for any clues that might help her discover where Stefan (Paul Wesley) is. Damon (Ian Somerhalder) is also searching for Stefan, while trying to protect Elena and keep her from doing anything that would draw Klaus’ (Joseph Morgan) attention. Also while they do try to find Stefan, Elena and Damon grow more attracted to one another. Meanwhile, Klaus and Stefan are busy trailing a werewolf named Ray Sutton (guest star David Gallagher, “Super 8”). Now working at the Mystic Grill along with Matt (Zach Roerig), Jeremy (Steven R. McQueen) is struggling to understand why he keeps seeing the ghosts of Vicki (guest star Kayla Ewell) and Anna (guest star Malese Jow) since he was brought back to life by Bonnie’s (Kat Graham) magic. Meanwhile, Alaric (Matt Davis) does his best to watch over Elena and Jeremy, while dealing with his grief over Jenna’s death. Finally, Caroline and Tyler (Michael Trevino) face a new and unexpected challenge. Summary Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Joseph Morgan as Klaus Recurring Cast * Malese Jow as Anna * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan * Lilly Roberson as Sofie * Dawn Olivieri as AndieSeen in WYA promo Guest Cast * David Gallagher as Ray Sutton Co-Starring Summary Notes General * There is a time jump from As I Lay Dying to this episode here, and therefore it will be Elena's birthday. * works at the Mystic Grill from this episode onwards. * hasn't been seen by any of the Mystic Falls residents since'' As I Lay Dying.'' Production Notes * First episode since in which Sara Canning is not credited. * First season premiere to feature Alaric. * In behind the scenes photos for this episode, Stefan's appearance in clothing is similar to that of in the start of season one as that he is wearing all black clothing. * There have been talks that the episode would be named "Bloody," ''but Zap2It revealed on August 11, 2011 that the episode would be called "The Birthday". * It was also revealed by Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson that hasn't told anyone about seeing Anna and Vicki. * Lilly Roberson joins the cast as Sofie, a love interest for Tyler Lockwood * It is still currently unknown where Katherine is, or if Klaus and have caught her yet. Quotes '''Damon:' Morning. Elena: Hey, I was gonna- Elena: OH! (sees Damon naked and she turns around) Damon: Hey, you should learn to knock,﻿ what if I was... indecent. Gallery Thebirthday.jpg Thebirthdayraysutton.jpg Thebirthdaystilltyandcaroline.jpg 3.01-1.jpg 3.01-2.jpg 3.01-3.jpg 3.01-4.jpg 3.01-5.jpg 3.01-6.jpg tumblr_lps3khBU2z1qfyac2o1_500.gif tumblr_lp4i4qhEHG1qakqpmo1_500.gif tumblr_lpsvl3fyYT1r0bwa6o6_500.jpg tumblr_lpsvl3fyYT1r0bwa6o1_500.png tumblr_lpsvl3fyYT1r0bwa6o3_250.jpg tumblr_lpsvl3fyYT1r0bwa6o4_250.png tvguidefilming.jpg tumblr_lps25tZUgV1qf5zogo1_250.gif tumblr_lpt4bz4NvZ1qgiopro1_500.jpg|Candice and Michael on set Tumblr lpun421rX21qa4rrno1 500.gif WYAP21.png WYAP20.png WYAP19.png WYAP18.png WYAP17.png WYAP16.png WYAP15.png WYAP14.png WYAP13.png WYAP11.png WYAP10.png WYAP08.png WYAP06.png WYAP04.png WYAP02.png WYAP01.png tumblr_lpucrxe3QD1qcmptjo1_500.gif Video:The Vampire Diaries ~ Whet Your Appetite.|Whet Your Appetite+stills Video:Season 3 Episode 1 - Damon & Elena Clip| Damon & Elena clip Video:The Vampire Diaries - Teen Choice Awards| TCA Promo Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes featuring Anna Category:Episodes featuring Alaric Saltzman Category:Episodes featuring Vicki Donovan Category:Episodes featuring Klaus Category:Episodes featuring Matt Donovan Category: Season Premieres Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes